


Being Adventurous

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Being Adventurous

Title: Being Adventurous  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #158: Spring Showers  
Warning(s): Er, implied kinkiness.  
A/N: Severus is as adventurous as Harry in his own way.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Being Adventurous

~

After handing Severus some lemonade, Harry sat down. “Having fun?”

Severus sighed. “My robes are soaked and something just bit me.”

“The perils of the season,” Arthur proclaimed as he ran past. “We’re expecting spring showers today, too!”

“Perfect,” Severus muttered, cringing as Arthur took a flying dive into the pond.

“Should’ve brought a bathing costume,” Harry said. “We could’ve played watersports.”

George choked, spewing lemonade. Severus coughed.

“What?” Harry looked confused.

“Watersports aren’t my _preference_ ,” Severus purred, “but I can be...adventurous, as you know.”

Harry blushed, and, eyeing George, he whispered, “Show me later?”

Severus smirked. “Drink up.”

~


End file.
